


Dust and Gold

by ChocolateCrocodile



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Denial of Feelings, Guilt, Hurt No Comfort, I'm Sorry, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Sorry Not Sorry, utakane - Freeform, utaken - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 01:55:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2370164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocolateCrocodile/pseuds/ChocolateCrocodile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was all just a good tragedy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dust and Gold

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I hope you'll like this despite the denial of chapter 143 by some of the fandom, I still think it was pretty well played out (but maybe that's just me), so anyways, here's an UtaKane fic, I hope you guys will enjoy it. If you follow me on tumblr, you'll know I take prompts, so send 'em my way if they're Utakane ;) leave a comment I'd love to know what you thought! Sorry if it's so short!

Uta can see his eyes, looking almost sadly at him, there is no sense of betrayal but Uta still feels guilt tug at his heart. Why is he being blamed for this? He can’t predict this would’ve happened!   
It was all just a good tragedy.

Stop!   
Stop looking at me with those sad eyes!

But as the joker among clowns, he laughs it off.

A tragedy indeed. 

But when he closes his eyes, he can see bicolored eyes staring at him, sad and forlorn, a tired smile plastered on chalk white skin that mirrors the screamingly white hair that wisps in artificial air. Behind Uta’s eyes is the form of Kaneki Ken, broken and whole, ghoul and human. 

And he whispers 

“Sorry” to no one but the wind.


End file.
